


The Aftermath

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Season 9. Sam seeing that Dean is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

What the hell had happened? Where the hell was his brother?

Sam didn't know what had happened with his brothers corpse, but he knew who was responsible for this: Crowley!

He didn't know why the demon had taken him, what his plans were but whatever this little sniveling hell creature did, Sam would find him. Find him and make sure that he would pay for what he had done to his brother, what he had led him to. Sam would use all his energy and resources to track the former King of Hell down, extract revenge and get the body of his brother back. Whatever Crowley wanted it for, he would curse the day he took it with him, the day he brought Dean to Cain. Hell, when Sam was done with him, Crowley would curse the day he ever met the Winchesters. He would pray to whoever that he should have let Lucifer kill all the demons instead of helping them against the angels.

He would learn that if there was one thing worse than the apocalypse or being on the shit list of the Winchesters, it was being the recipient of the personal wrath of Sam Winchester.

A dark smile. The hunt was on.


End file.
